gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mao Yasaka
is a fictional character of Gundam Build Fighters. Personality Mao is a great builder who prides himself in the Gunplas that he built, he also takes pride in battling, he battles to prove that his Gunpla is the best in the world, Mao, sometimes, can also be a little full of himself when it comes to Gunpla building. He also has a "fragile" heart, as shown when he was very down, when Misaki turned him down for a kiss. Abilities Mao prefers to fire high powered shots from his satellite cannon rather than engaging in sword duels, though this does not mean that he isn't proficient in wielding a beam saber. When fighting melee, Mao uses his beam sword along with his shield buster rifle, he uses the rifle as a shield and a ranged weapon. He mostly parries the attacks with his sword or shield then retaliates with his beam rifle. Mao is also seen to be "creative" during battles, as he was able to use a non-lethal paint spray gun to win a battle. Relationships Sei Iori Reiji Master Chinan Misaki History A Kyoto native and Gunpla builder. His Gunpla talents, honed from a young age, make him a favorite for the next World Championship. After presenting his newly-completed Gundam X to his master, Master Chinan, Mao is congratulated on his fine work, but reminded that he still has much to learn: Chinan admits that even he once feared another man, Takeshi Iori, and instructs Mao to seek out new challenges in the world championship. Mao then goes in search of the Iori Model Store and Takeshi's son, Sei Iori. After meeting with Sei and China, they go to Iori Models to see models that Sei Built. they soon engaged in a "battle" only to be put on hold by Mr. Ral, saying that they should just continue their battle in the world tournament, to which both fighters then agree. Mao once again encountered Sei and company in a traditional Inn for regional qualifiers. The inn is soon attacked by land sharks, led by Tatsuzo, a former contender of the 3rd World Gunpla Battle Championship. Mao, along with Sei and Reiji fight against Tatsuzo for the Inn, eventually defeating Tatsuzo, and saving the Inn. He would next appear in the World Tournament, where he fought alongside Ricardo Fellini and Sei, and Reiji, in the Battle Royale. He eventually made it to the "best 16" before being defeated by Reiji, in the Star Build Strike Gundam. His Gunpla would then be replaced by the Crossbone Maoh after it was destroyed by the F91 Imagine piloted by Julian Mackenzie, a substitute fighter for his grandfather. Later, Mao, with his new Gunpla, would be a part of the attack force to destroy the giant Arista in space fortress A Baoa Qu. Gallery Gundam X Maou.jpg|Mao and Gundam X Maoh Model of the Heart.jpg Mao Yasaka.png|Mao's character design Mao dramatic introduction.jpeg Mao & Gundam X Maoh.jpg External links *Mao Yasaka on Official Site (retrive from web archive) Trivia *Mao appears to be a fan of After War Gundam X, using Gunpla based on After War MS and imagining himself in Garrod Ran's attire.